Journal d'un sorcier
by orangemma
Summary: Et si l'on pouvait lire les véritables envies des gens ? Quand Drago Malefoy ne trouve comme confident qu'un journal...
1. Dimanche 01 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient.  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Dimanche 1er Octobre**

Un mois, plus d'un mois même, que la rentrée à Poudlard aurait dû se faire. Mais les derniers événements ont faits que non.

D'ailleurs je me demande réellement, si Poudlard ouvrira de nouveau ses portes aux jeunes sorciers. Ils en auraient tellement besoin, surtout par ces temps difficiles. Mais McGonagall n'a pas le choix, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il n'y a plus assez de sécurité au château.

Et puis même si elle avait cette possibilité, je suis certain de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Apres tout ce serait normal, c'est tout de moi que le Lord avait assigné pour assassiner le directeur. Mais je n'ai pas pu, ce fut au dessus de mes forces. J'avais beau être préparé depuis mon enfance, savoir que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux fou, qu'il amènerait tous les sorciers à leur perte en acceptant n'importe qui dans son école. J'avais beau avoir été éduqué afin de servir mon futur "maître" et avoir un plan infaillible: le moment venu je n'ai pas pu.

"Heureusement", Rogue était là. Lui, il n'a pas flanché, il l'a tué. Il a obéit sans faillir. Alors que moi, je suis un "incapable" comme dirait si bien mon géniteur. En continuant dans ce sens, je suis "un incapable, faisant honte à sa famille et ne méritant ni le fait d'être de sang pur, ni d'avoir l'honneur de servir le maître."

C'est pour cela que je suis en "formation". De nouveau. Mais cette fois je sais réellement ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Je ne suis plus ce jeune enfant sans libres pensées qui, croyant aveuglement en son père, fait tout ce qu'il lui demande. Je suis enfermé dans le manoir, qui soit dit en passant est également devenu le repère du Seigneur, entouré de Mangemort à longueur de journée. Ils n'ont aucune pitié envers moi. Ils n'hésitent pas à la moindre occasion de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un "lâche". Ils laissent échapper quelques _Doloris_ sur moi "accidentellement" mais je ne m'en plains pas. Un Malefoy ne se plaint jamais. La seule personne qui semble heureuse de me voir, c'est ma mère. Pauvre Narcissa, je crois que c'est la seule Mangemort qui doit avoir un coeur. Enfin, envers moi. Mon père lui a toujours étéfroid et distant. Jamais aucune preuve d'amour et je dois avouer que c'est un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'est plus comme autrefois. Qu'il n'est plus qu'une ombre qui tente désespérément de redevenir l'homme fort qu'il fut autrefois. S'il n'avait pas fait son petit séjour parmi les Détraqueurs, je crois que je recevrais davantage de sorts et avec plus d'intensité.

Bref, non seulement mon "apprentissage" est physique mais aussi moral. Et dans ce domaine le Lord est mon "professeur". En effet, malgré le fait de l'avoir trahi, il ne m'en tient pas compte. D'après lui " j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de mission mais je suis tout de même allé plus loin que toutes ses espérances". C'est une "chance". Alors je dois réapprendre à mettre ce masque. Celui que je haïs tant mais qui pourtant me protège le plus. La froideur: ma seule arme contre les monstres qui m'entourent. Je suis "l'espoir" du mal. D'après de nombreux Mangemorts, j'aurais pus devenir le futur Voldemort et je crois que lui-même m'en croit capable.

Si seulement ils savaient. Si seulement, ils imaginaient la triste vérité. S'ils arrivaient à penser que je ne suis pas l'image que je dégage et encore moins l'homme qu'ils espèrent tant que je devienne. S'ils se doutaient un seul instant…

**---------------------------------------------**

**Voila mon premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est potable alors j'attends votre avis. Dites moi si vous voulez la suite. Et je m'excuse aussi d'avance des fautes de francais :s mais quand je suis concentrée sur un texte j'ai du mal à écrire correctement sans oublier les idées que j'avais /**

**Orangemma.  
**


	2. Mercredi 04 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi.  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Mercredi 4 Octobre**

Même enfermé, je réussis à avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Ces idiots de serviteurs sont si bavards et tellement peu discrets que je me demande vraiment comment ils parviennent à créer un effet de surprise face à " l'ennemi ". Passons. Il faut avouer que j'ai beaucoup d'informations part le biais de ma mère mais cette dernière information m'est parvenue grâce à l'un des "gardes" censés me surveiller.

Il paraîtrait que le Survivant voudrait se confronter au Lord.

Serait-il devenu fou ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait plus d'esprit que cela. A croire que non. Un idiot. C'est tout qu'il est. Moi qui croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire que les Mangemorts, apparemment je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Il ne vaut pas mieux.

Mais que compte-t-il faire ? Venir et détruire tous les Mangemorts qu'il croise jusqu'à atteindre le Mage ? C'est impossible. Même accompagné de la Belette, la "Sang de bourbe", d'Aurors et autres… Ils n'arriveront jamais à franchir l'armée de gorilles écervelés de Voldemort si celui-ci ne leur ordonne pas de laisser passer Potter. De surcroît, même si je sais que le Balafré est assez douée en duel, il ne pourra jamais égaler le Seigneur et se fera terrasser en à peine 2 sorts de ce dernier.

Quoique après tout s'il souhaite mourir qu'il fasse comme il le souhaite. Même si j'aurais pensé qu'en temps que Griffondor, son courage aurait plutôt servi à secourir les autres sorciers et non à stupidement venger la mort de Dumbledore. Bref, qu'il advienne ce que pourra.

A part cela, un autre événement déroutant est venu marquer ma lugubre journée : la visite de Pansy Parkinson. Pas que sa venue soit une joie en soit mais elle eut le mérite de me changer les idées ainsi que de me débarrasser pendant un certain temps de mes gardiens. De plus, ce n'est pas que j'eu une conversation réellement civilisée avec elle, étant donné qu'elle a le QI d'un pékinois, mais elle m'appritde nouvelles choses sur ce qui m'entourait. La première, et celle-ci j'aurais pu m'en douter, est qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir la Marque. Cette si précieuse Marque aux yeux de tous ceux qui m'entourent. A croire que la seule chose qui régit leur simplette petite vie est l'immonde gribouillis noir fait par le Mage qui orne leur avant bras droit. Totalement puéril à mon avis mais si Pansy en rêve, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Même si je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment idée de l'endroit où elle compte mettre les pieds.

La deuxième "grande nouvelle" est un message du Lord, lui-même. En effet, d'après Parkinson, il lui aurait "demandé" lorsqu'elle l'eut vu dans le corridor alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me rendre visite. Sa requête, si on peut appeler cela une requête car venant de lui je dirais plutôt un ordre, est simple et concise : "Dis à l'héritier Malefoy de venir me voir demain à la première heure. ". Peut-on être plus précis ? Venant de Voldemort, il est difficile de lui en demander plus quoiqu'ilsoit déjà très étonnant qu'il ait prononcé autant de mots devant Pansy…

Soit, je me demande tout de même ce qui le pousse à vouloir me voir. Une nouvelle mission ? J'en doute. Après l'échec de la précédente je ne pense pas pouvoir fuir de nouveau ce monde qui est censé être le mien.

Demain est un autre jour et je verrais bien ce que le Maître attend de moi.

**------------------------------------------------------ **

**Voila le 2° chapitre. Je suis désolé, je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas long mais à vrai dire c'est dur d'écrire un chapitre de 20 pages dans un journal intime. Alors merci de votre compréhension et encore désolé pour les fautes de francais :s.**

**Orangemma.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews  
**

**Setsuko-3: **_Merci d'avoir lu et apprécié ce début de fic, en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi. En ce qui concerne les fautes, je suis sincèrement désolé. J'essaye de faire attention mais j'ai du mal :s et d'ailleurs à ce sujet, p'tite annonce:_

_** Quelqu'un veut-il être mon(ma) correcteur(rice) ?? lol.**_

**The-misery:**_ Lol. Ravi que ma fic t'es plus mais il faut avouer que toi, t'avais d'ja lu ce début mais bon. Sinon tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom lol. Et euh... voila donc la suite et pis moi aussi j'te nem !!_

**Loulou: **_Merci pour ta review. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler normalement que même :) En tout cas je suis très contente que ca te plaise... J'espère que la suite aussi :) à plus, jte nem._**  
**

**Florine: **_Ben Merci, ravi que ce début te plaise :) J'espère te revoir plus tard (?!) :)_**  
**

**_Seulement 4 réponses de reviews à mettre pour le moment.  
Si vous avez peur de me fatiguer avec les RAR vous inquiétez pas, je gère :P_**


	3. Jeudi 05 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Jeudi 5 Octobre**

J'ai de nouveau rêvé d'elle. Comment se fait-il ? Je croyais pourtant l'avoir oubliée car cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pénétré mes songes. Mais non, elle est toujours présente dans mon subconscient et je ne m'en plains pas. C'est le seul espoir qui me fait dire qu'il y aura un monde meilleur. Je veux qu'il y en ai un. Pour elle uniquement, elle le mérite tant.

Je revois encore ses cheveux flottaient aux vents, son doux visage, ses si beaux yeux noisette, son sourire. Ce sourire, qui ne m'a jamaisété adressé bien sûr mais qui me réchauffe le cœur. Même si malgré ce qu'elle peut penser, j'en ai un de cœur. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir qu'il ne bat que pour elle.

Par Merlin, voila que je recommence ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi ! _Pourquoi_, parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard, faut-il que ce soit la seule qui ait retenu mon attention ?

Réfléchis Malefoy. Serais-ce peut-être parce que c'est la seule à ne pas littéralement se mettre à baver lorsqu'elle t'aperçoit ? Aussi peut-être parce que c'est la seule qui ait autant d'esprit et qui te tienne tête ? La seule qui ait un véritable caractère ? Probablement.

Cela m'est égal, le jour se lève et je vais devoir rejoindre le Lord. Mais l'espoir me suit, son sourire, que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, est gravé dans mon cœur et m'accompagne lutter contre le Mal.

**§**

Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible et pourtant si. Le Lord m'a de nouveau confié une mission. Aurait-il reprit confiance en moi ? "Non et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que c'est toi que j'envoie. Potter sait que tu as failli… il sera plus "indulgent" envers toi. " Voila ce qu'il voulait : m'envoyer me faire tuer par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Mangemort. Ca j'en suis sur. Aller voir le Balafré c'est comme signé son arrêt de mort puisque je sais pertinemment qu'il est au courant de ce que j'ai fait durant toute notre 6° année et que de surcroît, il m'a vu fuir avec Rogue.

Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est tout de même la raison invoqué pour que j'aille voir le Survivant : "Dis lui qu'il n'est pas prêt pour se battre. Je le tuerai si vite que je ne pourrai même pas prendre du plaisir à le voir souffrir. Ce serait dommage. " Etrange de sa part surtout quand on sait que cela fait plus de 6 ans qu'il souhaite sa mort.

Le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est qu'il m'a laissé le choix : "Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, héritier Malefoy. Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux décider d'être ou non mon messager. Tu devras tout de même me répondre avant le coucher du soleil mais j'espère que tu feras le bon choix, que tu montreras digne de remonter dans mon estime. "

Ai-je le réellement le choix ? Je ne pense pas. Au son de sa voix, aux mots qu'il utilisait et à son habitude : c'était un ordre, tout simplement. Quoique si, j'ai bel et bien un choix : mourir de sa main, en ayant préalablement suivi des tortures de la part des Mangemort, ou de celle de Potter. Quitte à choisir ma mort, je la préfère brève et sans grandes douleurs. On reconnaît bien là mon coté Serpantard, mon "courage". Mais dans un sens, je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, je la verrai, mon ange, avant de rejoindre les limbes éternels.

J'irai donc lui annoncer mon départ. Départ que je ferai la tête haute car malgré tous les événements, je suis et resterai un Malefoy, quoiqu'il advienne.

**§**

Notre entretien fut bref. Il était trop occupé pour se donner la peine de se préoccuper de moi, mais évidement c'est avec un sourire des plus carnassier qu'il a été heureux d'apprendre ma décision. Il en est ravi, je le sais. Il m'a ordonné de revenir demain.

La lueur dans ses yeux me hante. Il est "heureux", il va à la fois se débarrasser de moi mais aussi, attirer plus vite Potter pour l'éliminer. Son plan est entièrement conçu et je ne suis que l'appât. La seule chose que j'ose espérer est que le Survivant pourra continuer d'être nommé ainsi après sa rencontre contre le Mage. Tous croient en lui, il ne doit pas les décevoir.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Et voilà !! Troisième page du journal, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Toujours désolé pour les fautes mais, pour le moment, j'ai pas eu le temps de "mettre les choses au clair" avec the-Misery qui, je l'ai décidé, sera ma correctrice.En attendant subicer mon lamentable francais -.- lol. Et euh... vous avez le droit de vous déchainer sur les reviews (vous savez, le petit "go"de "submit review" en dessous n'attend que ca) (a).**

**Orangemma.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews: **

**Lullaby12:**_ Heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Personellement, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Drago version "petit con" alors c'est tellement mieu de le faire version "wahouu" (enfin je me comprend ). Et aussi merci pour ton soutien niveau francais :) et comme tu l'attendais... la suite!!_

**The-Misery: **_Encore là ??! lol t'inquiète ca me fait TRES plaisir que tu me laisse des reviews petit sourir de fille aux anges Sinon j'suis désolé de gueuler quand tu critique mon francais (et faut avouer que j'invente pas mal de mot :s) mais bon j'aime pas qu'on me corrige si j'ai rien demandé, mais là... je te supplie d'être ma correctrice.Lol. Donc voilà ca sera toi ma correctrice.(contente? tu vas lire la fic en avance, mdr) Byz, jte nem et rdv au prochain chap' ;)  
_

_**J'ai dis quoi ??!  
On s'énerve un peu sur les reviews.. Allez !!! Mdr. **_


	4. Note de la pseudo auteur

**Note de " l'auteur "**

**_Bon,je suis désolée._**

_Je sais que j'ai à peine écris 3 chaps  
(le 4° est ecrit mais je dois le taper et le 5° est en cour)  
mais je vais devoir faire une petite pause donc pas de chap ce week-end.  
(si vous aviez pas remarqué, je fais les MaJ le week-end parc' que j'ai plus de tps)  
En raison d'un petit séjour dans le Mans  
(et oui j'suis une globe trotter/ merci titi de m'acceuillir)_

_  
**Donc voila.**_

_  
Bon, de toute facon, je ne pense pas manquer à grand monde...  
à part peut etre les 2 seules timbrées qui lisent tout ce que j'écris  
(non vous êtes pas timbrées & j'vous nem)_

_Mais si par grand hasard,  
Quelqu'un voulait vraiment la suite, **laisser pleins de reviews**_  
**_je serai toujours heureuse de les lire et ca me motivera pour ecrire plus vite :) _**

_Gros bisous._

**Orangemma. **


	5. Vendredi 06 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery **_-**  
**

**Vendredi 6 Octobre**

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore percé. J'ai donc fini mon sac, tout est fin prêt. J'attends donc, assis près de la fenêtre ouverte d'où une brise fraîche vient me caresser le visage pendant que je trace ces mots, de voir les premiers rayons de l'aube pour me rendre dans l'ancien bureau de mon géniteur, qui est à présent celui du Lord.

De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Voldemort aurait quelques précisions à me donner en ce qui concerne ma mission. Le problème est, que je ne comprends toujours pas la véritable raison qui pousse le Mage à vouloir que je rencontre Potter, excepté le fait de se débarrasser de moi. Si ce n'était pas le "grand Lord Voldemort", je penserai qu'il est simplement stupide.

Mais, il n'est pas stupide, il est bien plus dangereux qu'un simple idiot. Tout est prévu. Chacun a son rôle, bien précis, à jouer sur son grand échiquier et j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être la prochaine pièce jouée. Le plus pénible à reconnaître, c'est qu'il sait qu'il doit "perdre" cette manche. Il est obligé de "jeter" un pion, me jeter, à l'adversaire s'il veut pouvoir crier victoire : **Echec et mat**.

Ma plume glisse sur le papier et je commence à sentir la chaleur de l'astre du jour sur mes bras. Cette chaleur est si douce, elle _lui _ressemble tellement, que je n'ai qu'une envie : m'allonger et dormir. Ainsi je pourrai repartir dans un monde où chacun est libre de penser: ce, si magnifique, univers des rêves où je la verrai de nouveau rire et être heureuse.

Malheureusement, le Serpent est réglé tel une horloge et je crains de perdre toute chance de m'échapper de cette prison si je ne suis pas près de lui dans quelques minutes.

**§**

Je le savais. Je savais très bien que mon retard me serait reproché. A peine la porte du bureau fut-elle ouverte qu'un Doloris jaillit sur moi. Cependant l'intensité du sort n'était pas très forte, ainsi je supportai la douleur sans grands efforts, habitué depuis mon enfance à la rude éducation d mon paternel. Le "maître" cessa sa torture et me cracha à la figure quelque chose du genre "tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi sinon ton retard t'aurait coûté la vie". De toute façon avec lui, dès qu'il a la possibilité d'arracher une âme à son corps, il ne s'en prive pas.

A cette réplique, je n'ai laissé paraître aucune émotion : ni la douleur du sort, ni la nausée émanant du simple fait de voir cette horrible créature que je suis censé servir. Je sens son regard : il m'observe, scrute le moindre de mes gestes, essaye de me sonder. Tout à coup, il appelle un Mangemort, sûrement un nouveau car je n'ai jamais entendu son nom.

Alors que celui-ci s'approche de moi, je remarque dans un coin sombre une ombre. Malgré le manque d'éclairage, je pouvais reconnaître cette silhouette entre mille : ce déchet humain, reste d'un homme droit et fier, n'est autre que mon cher "père", fidèle laquais du Mage.

Soudain arraché à mes pensées par l'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait à mes cotés, celui-ci me tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Je l'accepte, lançant au Lord un regard interrogateur. Je n'ai eu pour seule explication que "tout est dans ce rouleau. Tu n'as rien d'autres à savoir. " Voulant paraître docile, je m'incline bien bas et déserte les lieux.

Arrivé à ma chambre, je déroule le papier contenant mes instructions. Celles-ci sont écrites sous forme d'une liste, comme une liste de course, comme si répandre le malheur était quelque chose de normal et naturel.

Ce qui me semblait être un rouleau au départ, ne se révèle être en réalité que deux feuilles de parchemins : l'une contenant des informations afin de retrouver la trace de Potter et l'autre la "fameuse liste" :

- Tenir Potter éloigné le plus longtemps possible pour permettre de finir de mettre sur pieds notre plan d'action.

- Affaiblir Potter de l'intérieur : se débarrasser de ses proches

- Agir en agent double.

Incrédule, mes yeux restent bloquer sur le deuxième "objectif" : "tuer ses proches". Vais-je devoir la tuer ? S'il y a une chose dont je me sens incapable, c'est bien celle-ci. Je ne leur permettrai pas. Aucun d'eux ne touchera ne serait-ce à un cheveux d'elle, j'en fais la promesse.

**§**

J'ai la sensation d'être envahi par un vent de liberté. Je suis seul, aucun Mangemort ne m'entoure. Le fait de leurs nombreuses attaques dans les rues de Londres, causant la fermeture de nombreuses boutiques, je n'ai jamais vu le Chemin de Traverse aussi calme. J'ai décidé de venir m'installer ici pour cette première nuit de "liberté" car c'est le seul endroit où j'ai pu trouver un hôtel décent qui soit encore ouvert.

C'est donc devant un feu de cheminée apaisant que j'écris ces quelques lignes. Malheureusement, mes yeux me tirent, je suis exténué. Demain, je commencerai mes recherches sur Potter.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Voila la suite que, à mon grand étonnement, beaucoup attendais. J'espère que cela va vous plaire & désolé mais ma correctrice est un peu over-booké là donc j'ai choisi de vous faire subir mes fautes de francais que de vous faire encore patienté.  
Byz.**

**Orangemma.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**x-citron-rouge-x:**_Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review… à la prochaine ?!_

**Biby the Kid:**_C'est bon j'ai été assez rapide ? (j'pense que non mais bon -.-) voila la suite j'espère que ca te plait. Ta review m'a fais très plaisir merci et n'hésite à en laisser d'autre dans ce genre :p ca motive toujours._

**cLeM:**_Tu as raison cette fic est assez sombre et ce n'était pas volontaire… à la base je voulais qu'il y ai de l'action mais je ne suis décidément pas une femme d'action donc j'ai changer le genre :s J'espère que cette suite t'as plu et que tu viendra lire la suite, n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews ça motive :)  
Ah sinon, mon séjour dans le Mans était siouper !!! (emma raconte pas ta life… -.-)_

**lokita:**_Quel enthousiasme !! Merci pour cette review « sur-motivée » :) .J'espère que la suite ne te déçoit pas. Rdv au prochain chap. En attendant, le p'tit Go n'attend que toi ;)_

**freaky:**_C'est vrai on se sent dans la peau de Dray ?! Oufffff tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rassure parce que je peux t'assurer qu'y a toujours cette appréhension qui me titille, genre « est-ce que Dray pourrai vraiment dire ça ?! ». En tout cas ça me fais très plaisir que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'as plus n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews si ça ne va pas (et même si ça va :p )… rdv au prochain chap. ?! _

**lacus:**_Merci pour ta review. Tu veux être une timbrée qui lit ce que j'écris ?! moi ça me gène pas ça me fais toujours plaisir que quelqu'un apprécies mon travail :) et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je te laisse lire ce 4° chapitre (je sais pas si c'est un « vrai » chapitre… à toi de me le dire ) Encore merci à toi et a la prochaine :)_

**brenda:**_Bon ben comme tu as été polie et que tu as dis « s'il te plait »… voila la suite ! lol (merci à toi pour ta review)_

**kri:**_Merci pour cette gentille review qui me fais très plaisir. Voila la suite que tu attendait et pour répondre à ta question… lis la suite pour le savoir :p (moi sadique ?! jamais !! lol)_

**dante:**_lol. Oui je vois que tu t'énerve, mais bon c'était une facon de dire -.- Enfin bon merci que meme. Sinon désolé d'avoir pris popo mais elle avait demandé en première et puis désolé mais oui elle est meilleure que toi en ortho (mdr y a juste a comparer sur msn lol) enfin bon voila la suite (si ca t'interesse toujours) et puis jte nem moi aussi :)_

_**Ouhlala, j'suis toute chose. Si vous saviez à quel point toutes ces reviews m'ont fais plaisir !!  
Et c'est avec avc un immense plaisir & un sourire qui dépasse les oreilles que je vous ai répondu.  
Ca m'a bien motivé pour mettre plus rapidement la suite.  
Alors n'hésitez surtout pas... Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews !!!**_

_**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui on reviewer aux chap. précédents,  
continuez aussi ca fais plaisir d'avoir votre avis.  
**_


	6. Jeudi 12 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Jeudi 12 Octobre**

Des incapables. Tous aussi abrutis les uns que les autres. Aucun n'est capable de donner ne serait-ce qu'une information de correcte. Si je tenais un de ces idiots… il passerait un sale moment, parole de Malefoy ! Je peux jurer qu'il serait hanté par mon image jusqu'à la fin de ces jours et n'osera plus, à l'avenir, donner comme "source sure" de telles inepties.

Bientôt une semaine que je cherche le Balafré et aucune trace de lui.

Je vais finir par croire qu'il est plus doué que Pettigrow pour se cacher, et Merlin sait, à quel point ce rat est doué dans l'art de la dissimulation. De surcroît, ce ne sont pas les inepties contenues dans le parchemin que le Lord m'a laissé qui vont m'aider à le retrouver.

Je ne mentirai pas en affirmant que j'ai passé (et repassé) en revue tous les lieux mentionnés, dans ledit parchemin, où je pourrai voir Potter : Chemin de Traverse (c'est évident voyons, le Survivant compte faire les boutiques pour acheter ses nouvelles affaires scolaires), Pré au Lard (et bien oui, acheter quelques sucreries chez Honneyduck puis boire une Bierre-au-Beurre aux Trois Balais, non ?!). Et d'autres endroits que je ne connaissais pas tels que : 12, Square Grimmaud et 4, Privet Drive. La seule chose que je savais de ces lieux, c'est qu'ils étaient remplis de Moldus. C'est seulement après m'y être rendu, que j'ai appris que le premier était l'ancienne demeure des Black et le deuxième, celle des Moldus chez Potter se rendait chaque été.

Mais rien, il n'était nul part. Cela me contrarie au plus haut point. Je vais aller dormir, cela me calmera peut-être et avec de la chance je rêverais peut-être d'elle… Drago, arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça…

**--------------------------------------------- **

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire, alors:  
- Deja désolé pour ce chap' méga super court... j'voulais vous mettre le chap' 6 avec mais mon emploi du temps ne m'a pas permis de le finir dans les temps. Donc vous aurez que ce ridicule chapitre.  
- Sinon. Comme vous l'avez lu, Ma chère correctrice (jte nem) a corriger tous mes textes... donc normalement y a plus de fautes :)  
J'crois que c'est tout pour le moment :)**

**Orangemma. **

**---------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Dea :**_Merchi ma grosse ca me fais plaisir que tu ai fais cet effort de laisser une review (surtout que t'aime pas faire ca ) Donc voila la suite en espérant que ca t'ai plus comme le debut :)  
Jtd et + _

**manu.c** : _Alors je vais reprendre ton style télégraphique pour te repondre (c'est plus pratique ')  
Donc : voila la suite (ca t'as plu ?) merci de bien aimé mon ecriture ca me touche beaucoup. Et ne t'inquiète pas je continue :) je tiens a finir cette fic, j'vais pas abandonner maintenant…  
Byz et la prochaine. _

**Miss Lampadaire Fluo :**_Salut la nouvelle :)  
Ca fais toujours plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs. (éhé moi aussi j'fais des découvertes :p) et comme tu le voulais la suite… (désolé pour la longueur (encore et tjrs dsl))  
Sinon merci pr les fautes… j'en fais pas bcp bcp mais elle sont affreuses :s enfin bon maintenant The misery a réglé l'histoire :)  
Byz et a la prochaine. _

**lacus :**_Re salut toi ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver et J'espère que la suite te plait :)_  
_Sinon cette histoire de métaphore m'éclate aussi, j'voulais en mettre une assez… euh originale et celle la est venue toute seule comme une grande :)  
Et pour le timbrée, t'inquiète. En fait c'est comme ca que j'appelle mes 2 amies qui lisent ma fic (dont fais parti the misery) enfin voila quoi…  
Byz a toi et continue a me donner ton avis ;) _

**kri :**_Toi aussi c'est un plaisir de te retrouver ! Et toutes reviews me font plaisir surtout de lectrice assidues (a)  
Bon j'espère que ce chap' t'as plus (meme si désolé, il est super court. Je me rattraperais promis)  
Sinon je sais qu'on sait toujours pas… mais sois patiente, j'ai pas dis qu'on le saurait tout de suite (meme si on peut se douter)…  
Byz et a la prochaine :)_

**_Bon, Un mini bilan s'impose...  
Ces 5 reviews me font trèèès plaisir (meme si comparé a l'autre fois c'est pas beaucoup -.-)  
Et ce qui me fais encore + plaisir c'est les reviewers que je retrouve des chap' en chap'_**  
_**Merci a vous de me motiver a continuez :)**  
_


	7. Vendredi 13 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Vendredi 13 Octobre**

**Vendredi 13 Octobre **

Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours le même qui envahit mes songes depuis quelques temps : cette face difforme, ce sourire carnassier… et tant de douleur autour de moi. Le sang et les cadavres s'entremêlent à mes cotés, parmi eux : certains des sorciers les plus puissants. Les autres, ne sont plus, pas, assez fort pour lutter. C'est un massacre total pour certains ou une fête macabre pour d'autres, en effet, la plupart des combattants de mon camp ont été tués. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour nous battre.

Je sens que je commence à faiblir, à mon tour je vais baisser les bras et mourir, comme les autres. Puis soudainement, de je ne sais où, éclate une grande lumière blanche qui m'aveugle. Peu à peu mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière et je peux distinguer des silhouettes au milieu de celle-ci. Malheureusement, elle est encore trop éblouissante pour que je puisse reconnaître à qui appartiennent ces ombres.

C'est à cet instant que ma volonté revient : je veux savoir qui "est" cette lumière et je le saurai quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je recommence à avancer, terrassant les ennemis qui m'attaquent. Je suis presque arrivé, quelques mètres encore… Et comme d'habitude, je me réveille en sueur. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais j'ai la sensation que chaque nuit je suis plus proche de mon but…

Je veux, je dois le savoir. Paradoxalement, l'idée de replonger à nouveau dans une telle atrocité me répugne… Heureusement, pour le moment, le monde n'est pas tel qu'il m'apparaît la nuit. Pour l'instant. Avec Voldemort, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne le devienne, que ce soit le chaos et bien plus tôt qu'on ne l'attend. Ce que je redoute le plus c'est que la seule personne qui soit susceptible de pouvoir stopper le Mage soit ce même idiot qui veuille se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

En parlant de lui, si je pouvais lui mettre la main dessus à celui-la.

De là où je suis assis, je peux voir l'astre lunaire céder sa place au soleil : il doit être près des 6 heures. Décidément, mes nuits sont de plus en plus courtes et agitées depuis mon départ du manoir. Va, une promenade dans la rue me fera le plus grand bien qui plus est avec cette brise qui me rafraîchira les idées, surtout si je dois continuer à traverser l'Angleterre pour retrouver ce cher Mr Potter.

**§**

C'est fou, inimaginable ! Si je l'avais su plus tôt, cela ferait longtemps que je me baladerais tous les matins à l'aube sur le Chemin de Traverse.

J'errais dans la rue faisant ce que les jeunes sorcières appellent communément du "lèche-vitrine", quoique dans mon cas beaucoup de boutiques étaient fermés et celles de prêt-à-porter ne m'intéressant pas, il ne devait me rester que deux ou trois magasins au maximum à regarder.

Parmi eux : Fleury & Bott. Je n'ai jamais spécialement été "accro" aux livres comme la Sang de Bourbe mais il me semble avoir toujours été passionné par les mots, leur contexte, leur sens. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un adepte des romans à l'eau de rose, des manuels scolaires, au contraire je préfère plutôt les "bons" livres, ceux avec des tournures, des thèmes originaux... D'ailleurs cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'ouvrir un ouvrage de ce genre. Je suis donc rentré dans la boutique pour acheter un livre.

A peine eus-je ouvert la porte qu'un imbécile me heurte de plein fouet, faisant par la même occasion tomber la pile de livres qui le cachait. Il faut avouer que ce n'est qu'à moitié étonné que j'ai découvert qui ces manuscrits dissimulaient : Granger, évidemment. C'est, à ma connaissance, la seule personne qui peut dévorer autant de livres… Mais, que faisait-elle là ? Elle qui était toujours avec le Balafré et la Belette ? A moins que le trio n'ait eu un problème, ce qui m'étonnerai beaucoup, les deux autres ne devaient pas être loin…

Elle ramassa rapidement ses livres non sans afficher un air des plus énervé, mais après tout, pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'acheter autant de bouquins ? Surtout qu'elle en oublie un cette idiote : _Tu m'adores, ne dis pas le contraire_. Un "passionnant" des plus ironiques m'échappa immédiatement accueillit par un aimable "Je t'emmerde Malefoy" de sa part avant qu'elle ne m'arrache l'objet des mains afin de quitter la boutique.

Impossible, il ne faut pas qu'elle parte. Mon seul lien avec le Balafré est là, devant mes yeux et il allait s'enfuir. Je devais l'en empêcher. Par chance, j'étais toujours situé entre elle et la porte de sortie, ce qui me facilita grandement la tâche : je n'eus qu'à tendre le bras pour lui bloquer le passage et ainsi éviter qu'elle me fasse faux-bond. S'en suivit un dialogue comme ceux que nous avions eu les années précédentes même si l'on sentait dans sa voix plus de haine envers moi qu'à l'accoutumé. A moins que ce ne soit de la rancœur, ou encore du dégoût… je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr c'est que cette fille a de la hargne et ça s'entendait.

Le plus délicat était de lui faire comprendre que je voulais et devais voir Potter. Mais bien évidemment y aller de but en blanc avec elle, c'était comme la laisser partir sans rien lui demander : je n'aurais pas vraiment été avancé. Heureusement, Granger n'est pas bête (en même temps après avoir passé 6 ans avec Crabbe & Goyle, même le plus écervelé des idiots passerait pour un surdoué) et c'est avec seulement quelques sous-entendu qu'elle a vite compris ce à quoi je cherchais à venir : un entretien avec le Survivant.

C'est là qu'on sent bien venir sa curiosité : "Pourquoi un Mangemort -ou futur Mangemort- voudrait voir son **cher** Harry ?" La plus simple réponse apparaît : j'ai une information à lui transmettre. "Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le lui dire pour faire passer le message ?" Parce qu'il est adressé à Potter et non à sa soubrette.

Regard noir. Miss Je-sais-tout est vexée. Il est vrai que m'attirer ses foudres à ce moment-là n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de plus brillant mais cela m'amuse. Je n'y peux rien, il y a des moments comme ça où j'ai besoin de redevenir ce gamin insouciant, qui ignore tout ce qui est en jeu. Et cela fait un bien fou.

J'ai dû avoir l'air de ce gamin un laps de secondes pour que les lèvres plissées de colère de la Griffondor se relâchent et esquissent un sourire moqueur, mais peu m'importe. C'est avec une joie dissimulée que j'encaisse sa réponse : "Je vois ce que je peux faire avec Harry si tu me laisse partir. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner sa réponse." Jackpot. Ce n'était plus le moment de faire l'imbécile : je m'écarte pour la laisser partir, tête haute.

**§**

Je crois finalement que traverser le pays me manque, cela m'occupait alors que là, je m'ennuie à mourir. Heureusement que j'ai acheté un livre chez Fleury & Bott ce qui m'a permis de passer un peu le temps.

En fait, ce qui me contrarie le plus est d'attendre. Surtout dans l'ignorance. Attendre cette fichue lettre que cette sale Sang-de-Boube n'écrira sûrement jamais. Qu'est-ce qui m'a passé par l'esprit de la croire et de la laisser filer ?

Bref, le mal est fait et on ne peut rien y changer. Si seulement…

**§**

Mauvaise nouvelle.

Sur le coup, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine à cause de la surprise. Ce petit tintement sur les carreaux de la fenêtre : ça ne pouvait être qu'un hibou. Je crois sincèrement que si j'avais eu un miroir en face de moi à cet instant, je me serai vu avec une tête hébétée : la Griffondor avait tenu parole et son hibou venait d'arriver. Je crois que c'est la première fois que mon cœur battait si fort et si vite, excepté bien évidement l'accident avec Dumbledore mais les conditions étaient différentes. C'est donc le cœur battant que je suis allé chercher le courrier que je venais de recevoir. Ce fut une véritable douche froide, j'ajouterais même glacée : je connaissais le hibou posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Et ce n'est pas sans raison étant donné que je me suis servi de lui depuis mon enfance : le hibou grand Duc du paternel Malefoy.

Mais que me veut-il encore celui-là ? Je lui "manque" déjà terriblement et il veut que je rentre ? Ou serait-ce, par une chance au combien miraculeuse, pour me dire qu'il me rend ma liberté ? Non, là ce serait lui demander de devenir Moldu : je peux toujours délirer.

Ce n'est donc pas sans une certaine appréhension que j'ouvris l'enveloppe. La lettre était écrite d'une main tremblante, presque enfantine et si la signature n'était pas là pour me le certifier, j'aurais presque douté que ce soit bien Lucius qui l'ai rédigée. La lettre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple :

_«__ Drago, _

_En tant qu'espion, le Maître s'attend à recevoir des informations le plus régulièrement possible. Répond lui au plus vite. »_

_L.M. _

"Merci, de rien mon chien". Mais que veut-il que je lui dise ? "Bon ben rien mais vous ne inquiétez pas, on se tient au courant" ?! Sincèrement. Au moins je suis encore "libre" et pas obligé de retourner au manoir, mais cette garce va me le payer, on ne se paye pas ma tête comme ça. Je jure qu'il risque de lui arriver quelque chose si elle ne tient pas promesse.

**  
------------------------------------------------------ **

**Voilà je publie enfin le 6° chapitre, je sais ça à était long et laborieux mais le voilà ! orangemma part se cacher de honte Non sérieusement, ça faisait un moment qu'il était écrit mais j'ai pas eu le temps (et j'avoue des fois l'envie, le courage) de le taper et le mettre en ligne. Au moins celui-là a plus de matière, ce qui rattrape légèrement le précédent. Quoique...  
Bref traite de bavardages, j'espère que ça vous à plus (de mon coté, j'ai les yx défoncés par l'écran de l'ordi & en plus demain retour au bahut, chiotte) et je sais pas quand viendra le prochain mais je ferais au mieu. Promis. **

**Orangemma.**

**ps: Le titre du livre est celui d'une fic de The-Misery. Lien sur ma bio pour les interessés. **

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**titi:**_ Si mon histoire te plait cela me fait énormément plaisir. Pour la nouvelle, je vais d'abors essayer de finir cette fic avant de me lancer dans quelque chose de plus audacieu. Meme si j'ai quelques idées en temps, ca ne reste que des idées pour le moment :) Gros bisous à toi._

** kri:** _Toujours un plaisir de te répondre. Je sais pas si tu pourra voir cette review, car depuis le temps tu a peut-etre lacher l'affaire, mais comme je l'ai dis dans une autre réponse: cette fic aura bien une fin car je me sens pas de faire quelque chose sans le finir. Pour la fin... elle sera peut-etre pas très gai mais bon, on va voir comment ca se passe :) Sur ce j'espère avoir bientot une review de toi._

**lullaby12:**_ Ne t'inquiète pas tu est pardonné d'avoir raté 3 chapitres car ta review m'a fais exploser de rire et ma redonner la pêche comme pas possible ! Je confirme que tu es une revieweuse folle mais tu es l'une de celles qui donne envie de continuer d'écrire, continue comme ca. Byz._

_**Seulement trois reviews, peut-etre une des raisons qui font que j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire.  
Mais bon, j'ai confiance. Y aura toujours un(e) paumé(e) pour me lire :D  
Sur ce, n'oublié pas que le "Go" n'est pas à la retraite donc  
n'hésité à lui parler en cliquant dessus, moi ca me fera plaisir.  
Byzöo à tous le monde et rdv au coin des reviews ;)**_


	8. Samedi 14 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue.  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Samedi 14 Octobre**

C'est la nuit la plus longue que j'ai passé depuis ces derniers temps. Je dois avouer que cela fait un bien fou : un long sommeil sans rêves, rien de dérangeant. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'idée de ne plus avoir à pourchasser Potter qui m'enlève un poids mais cela importe peu. Quoique en ce qui concerne le Survivant, il ne faut pas crier « victoire » trop vite. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Miss-Je-sais-tout va se décider à me répondre.

**§**

Le fait-elle exprès pour me contredire ou est-ce un pur hasard ? Je ne sais pas mais je vais finir par avoir des doutes. Je m'explique : au moment où je sortais racheter un livre, de nouveaux coups de bec retentirent sur le carreau. Suite aux évènements de la veille ma première idée fut qu'il s'agissait encore de mon cher géniteur : ne lui ayant pas répondu la veille, il va me harceler de missives jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. A cette idée, je continuais mon chemin vers la porte. Après tout, Malefoy senior peut bien patienter. Mais le hibou redonna un coup de bec sur la fenêtre. Intrigué par l'insistance de l'oiseau, je me retourne alors en direction de la fenêtre. Je m'attendais à voir ce si familier hibou grand duc et à la place je vois un hibou pas plus grand que mes deux mains jointes, posé sur le rebord, l'air exténué.

Ce hibou, totalement inconnu, me rappelait pourtant quelque chose. Je suis certain de l'avoir vu quelque part. Poudlard ? Sûrement. A moins que… si ! C'est bien l'oiseau de Weasmoche. Granger a donc tenu promesse ? En effet. Son écriture est ronde et douce :

_«__ Malefoy, _

_Comme convenu, j'ai parlé de notre rencontre à Harry en lui transmettant ton souhait de vouloir le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu vas être heureux : il a accepté. Par contre, quelques affaires l'occupent. Il te propose donc un rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard, devant la cabane hurlante, mercredi 18 octobre vers 14h. _

_Renvoie-nous ta réponse par l'intermédiaire de Coquecigrue. Merci. _

_Hermione Granger. »_

Enfin ! Mercredi je vais pourvoir rencontrer Potter, le convaincre de me garder près de lui.

Minute. Pourquoi l'un des grands défenseurs de feu Dumbledore accepterai de me voir alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je suis censé être avec ceux qui ont tué son « idole » ? Ca ne peut être qu'un piège, il ne peut pas être si bête. Mais après tout tant pis, c'est ma seule chance, si je ne la saisis pas je vais devoir retourner au Manoir et ça il en est hors de question ! Je préfère encore être tué par Potter que de voir à nouveau le Mage et ses idiots de gorilles. Quatre petits jours, quatre stupides et petits jours et je rencontrerai Potter. Il ne va pas falloir que je me rate, si je ne le convaincs pas de « mes » intentions je suis un homme mort.

**§**

Je déteste avoir toujours raison et apparemment mon père, lui, déteste toujours autant le fait de ne pas être obéi malgré son état…

Deux missives en deux jours. Il faut avouer que mon cher père ne s'est jamais autant soucié de moi que ces derniers jours. A moins que ce ne soit le Seigneur qui le presse légèrement… Dommage pour lui. En tout cas, ses lettres sont toujours agréables à lire avec cette pointe de sympathie qui me touche toujours autant :

_«__ Drago, _

_Tu es toujours mon fils et ce n'est pas parce que des kilomètres nous séparent que tu ne dois plus m'obéir. Le maître attend des nouvelles régulièrement et je ne te le dirais pas une troisième fois. Sache que si je dois me déplacer ça ne sera pas pour rien. _

_L.M. »_

Il faut croire que mon paternel reprend des forces et de son formidable caractère. Je vais même finir par croire qu'il a l'espoir de me faire peur. Brave homme. Oh et puis après tout si une lettre peut le satisfaire. De plus avec la réponse de Granger il y aura matière à raconter. 

**  
------------------------------------------------------**

**Voila la suite avec toujours autant de retard, je ne cesserai de m'en excuser !  
J'espère que cette suite vous plait et j'essaye de rédiger le chap 8 au plus vite (des promesses toujours des promesses je sais, je fais au mieu promis !) & vous le poster.  
Je n'ai rien de spécial a dire cette fois alors sur ce, je vous laisse.  
Byz.**

**Orangemma.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**stessy91 : **_Ne t'inquiète pas, aucune review ne sert à rien, elle me redonne toutes du courage pour continuer. Alors merci à toi. Sinon le terme de 'paumé ' c'était une façon d'appeler des copines à moi mais si tu veux tu peux faire parti de ce cercle qui lit mes fic, ça ne me gène pas du tout :) et voila la suite. Byz.  
Ps : Ah! Toi aussi, tu es fan de Drago ?! Bienvenue au club. A noter que j'apprécie également l'acteur qui le représente dans les films (Tom Felton pour les incultes . )_

**sisie **: _Merci beaucoup. Comme je le dis a tout le monde (et désolé de me répéter) ça me fais très plaisir que tu aime. J'espère que tu suivras. Byz a toi. _

**kri :** _J'adore répondre à tes reviews et je continue à dire que ça me fais très plaisir que tu lise l'histoire. Voila j'ai pris mon courage et j'ai écris la suite. A propos de la fin, je dois avouer que j'avais peut être pas prévue une happy end mais j'ai déjà une idée de suite (enfin juste le départ) qui elle aurait peu être une happy end. Bref je vais d'abord finir celle la avant de m'aventurer plus loin :). Byz et à la prochaine._

**_Merci à ceux (celles) qui suivent ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.  
Si vous avez une question ou quoique ce soit à me dire  
il suffit de cliquer sur le "go" et de laisser une review.  
Bien entendu toutes les reviews sont la bienvenu même si ce n'est pas pour dire "quelque chose d'intelligent" (je me comprends: ca veut dire que les simples "wow! j'adore ta fic !" sont accepté. Mdr.) Car toutes redonnent le courage pour la suite et on a moins l'impression d'écrire pour du vent.  
Byz & RDV au coin review alors !_**


	9. Mercredi 18 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient  
- **note:** texte relu par _**The-misery**_ -

**Mercredi 18 Octobre**

Aujourd'hui est un "grand jour", à 14 heures mon avenir va se jouer. Il reste juste à savoir si le futur jouera en ma faveur. Je l'espère.

Mais dans quelle histoire je suis encore allé me mettre ? Pourquoi ai-je dû naître dans une telle famille ? Une famille moldue sans histoire n'aurait-elle pas été mieux ? Non, il a fallut que je naisse dans une famille aristocratique, psychorigide avec un idéal stupide. Après tout, on ne choisit pas sa famille, seulement ses amis. Quand on en a. Voila une autre chose que j'aimerai changer si je pouvais tout recommencer : avoir des amis, des proches qui tiennent à moi et me soutiennent. Il faut bien l'avouer, la seule chose que je peux envier à Potter est le fait qu'il ait des amis et même si une Sang de Bourbe et un Weasley ne sont pas les meilleures fréquentations, ils sont là pour lui au moins. Quand il regarde derrière lui, il les voit, toujours prêts. Ils sont constamment prêts à se battre avec lui. C'est ça la force de Saint Potter : son entourage.

Mais je ne peux rien changer, je suis seul et c'est à moi de me battre. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera à ma place. Est-ce ça le courage ? Se battre pour un but ? Je ne crois pas. Le courage, c'est se battre en ayant plus peur pour ceux que l'on défend que pour soi-même. A moins que ça ne soit de la stupidité… Je ne sais pas. Cela m'est égal à vrai dire.

L'heure du rendez-vous approche dangereusement, je ne sais plus si je veux vraiment m'y rendre finalement. Je n'ai pas le courage des Griffondors. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai affronter le regard de Potter, surtout depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix. Encore quelques petites minutes et je vais devoir transplaner à Pré au lard.

Le temps s'enfuit, je ne peux pas le retenir : c'est l'heure, je dois y aller.

**§**

Le soleil se couche et je reviens à peine de Pré au lard.

Ce rendez-vous s'est déroulé tout autrement que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'ai tout d'abord transplané dans la rue principale afin de pouvoir réfléchir durant le trajet que je ferai à pieds jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, lieu de la rencontre. Je voulais profiter de ce court laps de temps pour échafauder un plan : il fallait que je trouve une technique afin d'amadouer Potter pour qu'il me fasse confiance mais aussi un plan B dans le cas où cet idiot m'aurait trahi. Malheureusement, il faut croire que le chemin est trop court car je n'ai eu le temps de trouver ni l'un, ni l'autre. A l'inverse, il me semble que le Balafré avait tout prévu. En effet, lorsque je suis arrivé l'horloge de la place sonnait les 14h mais aucune trace de Potter à l'horizon. A mon avis, il devait penser que je voulais lui tendre un piège et c'est pour voir mon comportement qu'il est arrivé « en retard ». Caché sous sa merveilleuse cape, il a dû m'observer pour voir si je ne parlais pas avec quelque Mangemort. Désolé de t'avoir déçu Potter. Lui-même avait tenu promesse, il était seul enfin à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Tout de même, je dois dire que la sensation d'une baguette pointée sur la gorge n'est pas des plus agréable mais comment lui en vouloir : à sa place je n'aurais pas confiance non plus mais j'aurais tout de même préféré ne pas passer la moitié de la rencontre dans cette position. J'avais l'impression d'être la victime d'un véritable interrogatoire et chaque question me laissait croire que ma vie allait dépendre de la réponse que j'allais y apporter.

C'est ainsi que tout a été passé en revue : mon implication dans la mort de Dumbledore, mes attachements au Mage noir, les raisons de ce rendez-vous, ce que j'attendais de lui… Il faut croire que la vérité, ou presque, lui a permis de me faire assez confiance pour abaisser sa baguette. Quoique je n'ai pas tout à fait menti : juste tourné la vérité à mon avantage en changeant ce qui ne l'était pas. Il sait ainsi que je n'ai pas tué l'ancien directeur même si je devais le faire à l'origine, que le Mage noir m'envoie vers lui car il ne veut plus de moi depuis que j'ai failli et que pour être franc je trouve plus honorable de mourir de la main d'un ennemi que de celle d'un ancien «Chef». Bien évidemment, j'ai fait main basse sur ma mission qui consiste à faire disparaître ses proches. Je ne pense pas que cet aspect m'aurait permis d'échapper à sa baguette, je crois plutôt que j'aurais eu le droit à un Avada Kedavra plus tôt que prévu. Bref, je l'ai heureusement évité.

Ce que je ne comprends tout de même pas, c'est l'indulgence du Survivant : commet peut-il m'avoir fait cette proposition en connaissant la position dans laquelle je suis ? Je m'explique: comment peut-il avoir assez confiance en moi pour me proposer de rejoindre son «Ordre»? Bien sur il a précisé que je ne serai pas un membre, juste une sorte de «consultant», comme quoi je pourrais être utile et que de tout façon, si mon destin était de mourir, la guerre s'en chargera... réconfortant comme gars. Néanmoins, il a dû noter mon égarement car il a précisé qu'il avait ses raisons pour me faire confiance, tout comme Dumbledore faisait une confiance aveugle a Rogue, lui-même me croyait, à sa façon, et que je n'avais pas besoin de connaître ses raisons... étrange.

Est ce qu'un jour les gens arrêterons de faire semblant et pourrai-je avoir au moins quelques informations ? Parce que là entre Potter et Voldemort, les secrets fourmillent et, alors que je suis au coeur de tout ça, j'ignore tout et ne sais même pas à qui me fier. Ma vie dépend de leur bon vouloir et je ne sais pas tellement sur quel pied danser.

Bref, notre rencontre s'est terminée sur cette proposition: je pouvais le rejoindre ou non. Bien sûr cela ne dépend pas entièrement de lui, il devait également consulter l'Ordre. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu le choix : revenir ce soir à minuit ou pas. Si je ne revenais pas, c'est que je refusais sa proposition, néanmoins il m'a précisé qu'il était possible que lui-même ne soit pas là. En effet, même s'il est celui qui a le plus d'influence, il ne peut décider de tout. Alors si le « conseil » n'est pas d'accord, son offre ne tiendrait plus. Soit.

Alors tout dépend de « moi ». Ai-je réellement le choix ? Pas vraiment. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à faire ma valise et à attendre minuit… Ca ne sera plus très long.

**§**

Voila une première étape de passée.

Heureusement pour moi, le Balafré est venu. J'en conclus que les autres étaient d'accord ou il les a convaincus. Peu m'importe à vrai dire. Je suis là, c'est l'essentiel. Même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce « là » puisse être simplement Poudlard. Je doit dire que sur le plan « cachette secrète », il ne sont pas très originaux et lorsque je l'ai fait remarquer à Potter, il m'a simplement répondu que malgré la mort de Dumbledore, cela restait le lieu le plus en sécurité du monde magique. S'il le dit…

Ce qui ne me réconforte pas, ce sont les regards pas vraiment remplis de compassion des autres membres de l'Ordre. En même temps, étant le fils de Lucius Malefoy, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à de grandes accolades dans le dos, mais tout de même... Je dois être honnête, heureusement que le Survivant me fait dormir dans les appartements de préfets en chef de Serpentard - c'est-à-dire près des cachots - sinon j'aurai eu peur qu'il prenne l'idée à l'un des anciens Griffondors que j'ai vu de venir me tuer dans mon sommeil.

Tiens pendant que j'y pense… je ferais mieux de faire un rapport à mon cher paternel si je ne veux pas le voir débarquer tout de suite. Ca serait dommage surtout si je n'ai pas encore la confiance des autres… ce qui risque d'être long. Bref, j'envoie cette fichue lettre et après une bonne nuit de sommeil car je crois que je vais avoir besoin de force pour affronter ces inconscients, pardon ces courageux Griffondors, enfin surtout elle… 

** ------------------------------------------------------ **

**Voila enfin un nouvel Update. C'est pas trop, oui je sais. Je suis encore (et toujours) désolé pour ce retard, mais entre les cours, maintenant les exams et les maladies qui viennent quand il faut pas... J'ai été un pue déborder... mais voilà une erreur de réparer et je m'atelle de suite au prochain chap... qui (ce n'est plus étonnant) risque d'être long a venir car je ne vais plus avoir de pc vu que je pars en vacances et je ne pense pas l'avoir fini avant (mais on sait jamais) donc voila... je vais tout faire pour avancer au max sur manuscrit pendant les vacs et puis vous aurez tout ca après :)  
Byz.  
**

**Orangemma.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Mamouur:** _Voila je me suis mise à jour comme promis XD... bon pendant les DS de francais j'ai plutot avancer les OS mais bon... voila que meme le new chap :) Byz ma mamouur na mwa ! HS: tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine... a qui je vais faire lire mes fics pdt les cours ?! lol. Byz._

**Kri: **_voila tu sais ce qui c'est passé... je sais c'est pas du grand art mais bon j'ai fais avce mes moyens :s Bref je te souhaite aussi du courage pour continuer à me lire pake je pense que meme un escargot serait plus rapide que moi à publier XD. Lol byz._

**LacusClyne: **_Mdr. Et maintenant y a même le 8° XD. Byz et à la prochaine._

**Tempopo:**_ Merci et contente que ca te plaise. C'est vrai que perso je n'aime pas trop le Malefoy "petit con" alors je n'allais pas m'amuser à le faire comme ca :) Sinon pour les sentiments de Drago, il ne sont pas vraiment présent pour le moment... deja parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit du genre à dire tout ce qu'il ressent et puis il n'y a pas encore devant lui la personne qui va le perturbé souvent XD. Brefouille ... merci de continuer à lire :) et à) la prochaine, byz._

**Elisha:**_ Comme toujours (je me répère te je sais mias bon) contente que cela te plaise, et il est vrai que je trouve original et sympa à lire la forme de journal... d'ailleurs si tu a une fic à me conseiller avec ce style (?). Et puis je n'essaye pas vraiment d'être drole mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien les petites remarques comme celle que tu as cité. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient drole à lire mais en tout cas je prends plaisir à les écrire :). En tout merci de lire ma fic et voila la sui (enfin :s)  
_

**Yalta08:**_ Oui j'insiste XD lol. En tout cas, heureuse que cela te plaise et voici la suite (avec du retard désolé). Byz. _

_**Et voila j'ai répondu à tout le monde !  
D'ailleurs je vous remercie toutes (tous) ca me touche beaucoup  
et je prends toujours ungrands plaisir à vous repondre.  
En espérant vous revoir avec ce nouveau chap...  
Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à cliquer sur le "GO" pour me laisser votre avis.  
Byz.**  
_


	10. Jeudi 19 Octobre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue.

**Jeudi 19 Octobre**

Je dois dire qu'il m'est très étrange de me réveiller à nouveau à Poudlard. Moi qui pensais que ça n'arriverais jamais, comme quoi… Même si ce n'est pas réellement dans la situation que j'aurais voulu, c'est déjà une première approche.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours trouvé cet endroit rassurant et en même temps oppressant. Cela doit peut-être venir du fait que je sois à la fois loin de mon « cher » père et proche d'un bon nombre de personnes que je ne supporte pas. Et je pense que cette sensation est d'autant plus forte à présent : quoique ici, beaucoup plus de personne veulent ma mort, je pense.

En tout cas rien n'a changé et il est encore agréable de se balader dans le château de bonne heure. Par chance, je n'ai croisé personne et j'ai pu me rendre sans problèmes dans le coin reculé du parc qui me servait déjà d'abris autrefois. Cet endroit est si paisible, personne n'ose venir jusqu'à ce vieil arbre, ce qui me permet d'être relativement tranquille avec une magnifique vue sur le lac.

Dire que je vais devoir abandonner la douce quiétude de cet endroit pour passer la plupart de mon temps avec des idiots… Faîtes que ce moment soit le plus tard possible. En effet, hier soir avant de me rendre dans mes nouveaux appartements Potter m'a dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un me chercher pour une réunion à ce qu'il parait. Avec un peu de chance, ce cher larbin ne me trouvera pas. Je pourrais ainsi éviter : la réunion et les regards accusateurs de tous ces « membres » et ainsi rester seul. Le rêve.

Apparemment, Merlin n'est pas de cet avis. J'aurais dû me douter que Potter n'allait pas envoyer un abruti comme Londubat pour me chercher, non évidemment, ce n'est pas par hasard que d'ici je peux apercevoir une tignasse brune faire le tour du parc, accompagnée d'une chevelure roux vif qui, à l'évidence, sont respectivement cette chère Granger et sa grande amie Miss Weasley. Si je reste appuyer contre « mon » arbre, j'ai peut-être la chance que Miss je sais tout ne me trouve pas, mais connaissant sa ténacité il est plus probable qu'elle découvre mon abri qu'autre chose…

Trop tard, j'aperçois déjà sa crinière emmêlée approcher. Je ferais mieux d'aller à sa rencontre avant qu'elle ne vienne jusqu'ici.

**§**

Ereintant. C'est le seul mot qui me vient après cette sympathique réunion. Franchement, je trouve que le rendez-vous avec Potter était une partie de rigolade face à cela. Essayez donc de vous défendre face à une vingtaine de personnes qui font tout pour vous déstabiliser, trouver la faille qui fera qu'ils auront eu raison de se débarrasser de moi. C'était une lutte psychologique acharnée et je dois avouer être heureux que Potter soit venu m'aider. Même si les autres membres sont encore réticents à ma venue, le Survivant ne leur a pas laissé le choix. Certes, je ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre mais je participe tout de même à leur recherche.

C'est ainsi que j'ai atterri à la recherche de sortilèges de Magie noire. Quel hasard. Ce qui aurait été préférable est que je n'y sois pas affecté avec la Sang de Bourbe mais d'après notre cher Balafré : le savoir que j'ai déjà sur ce sujet et les recherches que Granger a commencé permettront d'avancer plus vite. En effet, cela permettra de mieux connaître les différents sorts que les Mangemorts sont capables de leur lancer ou, qu'en dernier ressort, ils pourront eux-mêmes leur jeter.

Je consens que cela aurait pu être une bonne idée si Potter avait pris en compte nos caractères respectifs et je crois que l'envie de travailler ensemble s'est faite ressentir dès l'annonce du Balafré. En effet Miss Je sais tout a immédiatement répliqué et pour la première fois, j'étais d'accord avec elle, mais rien à y faire, le Survivant ne voulait pas abandonner cette idée. A notre grand damne, la réunion se conclut sur ce point, ce qui nous obligea à nous mettre au travail sur le champ. Nous nous sommes donc rendu à la bibliothèque du château, lieu sacré de Granger. Une fois arrivés, elle a agi comme si elle était mon supérieur : j'ai dû lui faire la liste complète des sorts de magie noire que je connaissais et une autre de ceux que je savais pratiquer.

Chose assez simple en temps normal, si j'y avais mis de la bonne volonté. Bien évidemment, il n'en était pas question : comment aurais-je pu avoir le plaisir de voir Granger enrager sinon ? Surtout que la chose était assez aisée : il m'a suffit de ne rien écrire du tout sur ma feuille et de faire totalement autre chose, au bout d'une demi heure la Sang de bourbe remarqua que je n'écrivais pas. Elle se pencha alors, sûrement pour voir ce que j'avais noté, et en voyant que je n'avais fait que de stupides dessins je pus la voir se figer, son regard devenant menaçant…

Comme à l'époque, elle se mit alors a me hurler dessus me traitant de tous les noms. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de répliquer. Je me suis contenté de sourire de façon moqueuse ce qui eu pour effet de redoubler sa colère. C'est ce moment que choisit Potter pour apparaître dans la bibliothèque. Il a du être intrigué par les cris de l'hystérique qui me servait de collègue car il nous a immédiatement demandé si tout allait bien. Chose qu'il aurait sûrement dû éviter car la Sang de Bourbe hurla de plus belle. Malgré tout, les efforts du Balafré pour calmer son amie restèrent vain et c'est seulement quand j'ai consenti à écrire qu'elle cessa de s'époumoner. Malheureusement pour elle, j'avais seulement promis d'écrire des sorts, je lui écrivais donc les deux premiers sorts qui me vinrent en tête : _Accio_ et _Wingardium Leviosa_. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle se remit dans une colère noire, encore plus violente que la précédente. Potter dut même la retenir de venir me frapper et conclut qu'il était préférable de nous séparer pour le moment.

Le Balafré me conduisit donc dans l'ancienne salle de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils avaient transformé en salle d'entraînement. Je passai ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à m'exercer avec eux, préférant ne pas m'attirer d'avantage de foudres. Ce que je dû réussir à faire car tout se passa calmement jusqu'au repas où avant même de commencer à s'installer, le Survivant trouva préférable de placer Granger et moi chacun à un bout de la table. Je dois avouer que ce fut une excellente idée. Le repas fut délicieux et calme : je n'ai parlé à personne et personne ne m'a parlé. A vrai dire je n'en avais pas vraiment envi pour le moment.

C'est pour cette raison que je suis revenu dans le parc près de mon arbre « fétiche ». Je vais pouvoir rester seul, réfléchir sur une meilleure attitude à avoir car je ne peux vraisemblablement pas agir tous les jours comme cela et puis surtout me ressourcer car malgré le fait qu'il me laisse relativement tranquille, je ne me sens pas à ma place et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir jouer cette comédie.

J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Je ne le supporterais pas…

** ------------------------------------------------------**

**Nouvel Update ! Et j'ai été plus rapide que les autres fois (ouè c'est vrai, en même temps c'est les vacances xD) mais bon je vais partir jusqu'à presque fin aout alors il est possible que j'avance la fic en manuscrit mais avant d'avoir acces à un pc... Bref ca se trouve le prochain viendra vite s'il n'est pas trop long est que j'ai le temps de le taper :) Enfin bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chap vous aura plu en attendant le prochain ;)  
Byz.**

**Orangemma.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Elisha:**_ J'espère que cette mini confrontation ne t'aura pas trop decu et que je te retrouverais dans le coin reviews. Sinon merci pour les infos sur les fics. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un autre "journal" de Drago mais je sais pas si je vais le lire, j'ai peur de plagier involontairement après... quoique ma trame est deja fixé mais bon, j'suis influencable des fois xD. Sinon encore merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Byz._

**Lacus Clyne:**_ J'espère que tu auras encore apprécié ce nouveau chap' et que tu auras trouvé ca "palpitant" :) Je tiens à préciser que je suis heureuse te de retrouver encore une fois parmis mes revieweuses, ca me fait très plaisir. Byz à toi & rdv dans la partie reviews :)_

**_Bon seulement 2 reviews pour ce chap...  
Ce n'est pas bien grave, elles m'ont tout de meme fait très plaisir  
Encore merci aux fidels(es) lecteurs(trices) de ma fic.  
Et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review pour me laisser votre avis, m'aider à m'améliorer...  
Ou seulement pour me dire " J'aime bien ta fic" (ca flatte toujours l'orgueil et ca motive a ecrire lol)  
Bref, j'vous fait confiance & rdv aux reviews (suffit de cliquer sur le "go" & d'ecrire :D)  
Byz. _**


	11. Mercredi 21 Novembre

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue.

**Mercredi 21 Novembre**

Déjà un mois, un mois que je joue cette comédie, que je fais semblant de supporter ces idiots et que je fais tout pour m'être un mur entre elle et moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Et cela va faire une semaine que mon tendre paternel a repris de mes nouvelles. Choses étonnantes. Quoique pas tellement quand on sait que sa lettre était intéressée. Presque un mois sans nouvelles de leur espion préféré, il devait espérer que je sois mort. Ca serait bien sont genre. Malheureusement pour lui non mais, à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'un « rapport », qui m'aurait fait perdre le peu de confiance que j'ai réussi à gagner, étant donné que cela fait environ 30 jours que je fais quasiment toujours la même chose : travailler à la bibliothèque, m'entraîner avec les autres membres et me battre avec Granger.

En réalité je devrais dire Granger et la Belette. En effet depuis ces derniers jours il s'est pris le besoin de venir en aide à sa dulcinée… comme si elle en avait besoin. Lamentable. Mais bon, ce n'est pas lui qui est le plus gênant. Ce serait plutôt tous ces chuchotements dans mon dos qui deviennent insupportables. Je sais bien que Potter ne veut pas que je sois au courant de leur plan mais tout de même ils pourraient faire ça à un autre moment et attendre que je sorte de la pièce. Mais non ce ne leur a pas traversé l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me rappeler Crabbe et Goyle des fois ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre car ils ont tout de même majoritairement plus de cervelle que ces deux abrutis réunis : ce qui n'est pas une grande nouvelle, je pense.

A part cela, je ne vois pas quoi raconté – ni même pourquoi j'ai ouvert ce journal pour raconter de telles futilités : le temps est long mais plus supportable qu'au Manoir. C'est déjà ça. On frappe : c'est elle. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est qu'on fouille mes affaires ou qu'on pénètre dans ma vie privée : pour ces deux raisons, je préfère qu'elle reste éloignée de ce journal. Surtout si c'est pour qu'elle y lise que je rêve d'elle la nuit…

Je ferais mieux d'aller lui ouvrir, sinon Mademoiselle va s'impatienter.

**§**

Je croyais que Potter ne voulait rien me dire de leurs plans « secrets » mais apparemment il aurait légèrement changé d'avis. Evidemment, je sais que c'est pour tester ma loyauté envers lui. D'ailleurs il me l'a explicitement dit : « Je vais te dévoiler un de nos secret, personne n'est au courant à part Hermione, Ron et Hagrid, donc si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont au courant, je sais que l'information viendra de toi ». C'est sur, comment pourrait-il douter de la sang de bourbe, de la belette ou encore de cet idiot de demi géant ? Il est donc évident que toute la faute reviendrait à ce traître de Malefoy. Mais dois-je réellement mettre mon paternel et son maître au courant ? En même temps si je ne le fais pas, il risque de me tuer et si je trahit Potter : j'encours le même sort. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux jouer la prudence : prévenir mon géniteur que les membres ont un secret en omettant de lui dire quoi. Avec lui, il vaut mieux feindre l'ignorance. Et puis comme cale, je ne me mouille pas : je tiens ma promesse aux deux.

Quoiqu'il serait plus drôle de voir la tête de Voldemort lorsqu'il verra un géant du côté du survivant : Graup, si je me souviens bien. Le frère de l'ex-garde chasse je crois. Oui finalement c'est ce que je vais faire. Ne rien dire à mon père : aucune lettre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'harcèle et là seulement je lui en parlerais. Et encore, vaguement.

** ------------------------------------------------------**

**Enfin un nouvel Update ! Bon je sais, j'aurais pu le poster un peu plus tôt mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps. L'essentiel est qu'il y en ai un non ? Je suis surtotu contente de ne pas vous avoir fais encore patienter 6 mois XD. J'espère que ca vous aura plus :)  
Byz.**

**Orangemma.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Elisha:**_ Coups de coeur pour ta review Miss. Cela m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir dans le coin de review et de voir que cela t'avais plus. D'ailleurs j'espère ne pas t'avoir decu avec ce chap la :s. Enfin bref, je suis toujours contente de lire tes reviews et j'espère te revoir à nouveau pour ce chap ;) Byz à toi.  
_

**Clo:** _Merci de ta review et contente que ca te plaise et j'espère que toi aussi tu continuera à lire ce que j'écris :)  
_

**Ninia black:** _ Merci pour tous ces compliments, sache que ca me touche beaucoup. Comme tu le voulais la suite avec un peu de Hermione mais bon on la verra plus par la suite. Et puis c'est le journal de Drago donc il est plus acces sur lui (forcément XD). Sinon byz à toi aussi et comme tu l'as dit toi meme : "a très vite j'espère" :)  
_

**Marie Merci:** _Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. Voila comme tu le souhaiter la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant :)_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, elles motivent pas mal :)  
J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours  
et vous dit à bientot au coin reviews !  
Il suffit de cliquer sur "Go" & n'importe quel petit mot me fera plaisir.  
Aller Byzz à tous...**  
_


	12. Dimanche 17 Décembre

**Note importante:****Le dernier tome d'Hp est sorti donc nous allons savoir la fin de la saga. Pour cette raison je tiens à signaler que je ne le lis pasle livre en anglais et ne connait donc de l'histoire que ce qui est marqué sur certains forums. A cette occasion j'ai pu me rendre compte que certaines idées que j'avais pour ma fic ont été utilisées par l'auteur... Pour cette raison je tiens à préciser ce que j'avais inventé ou non avant la découverte de ces spoilers. Pour le moment, la seule chose copié de l'auteur et le Mariage de Tonks et Lupin (BIll et Fleur était déja prévu et puis on pouvait s'en douter).  
Merci de votre compréhension et dorénavent je ferai cette note à chaque chap' avec la comparaison avec le récit de l'auteur. Encore merci. Orangemma.**

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue.

**Dimanche 17 Décembre**

Je hais Noël. Je hais cette fête débile et tout ce qu'elle engendre. A croire, en plus, qu'elle rend encore plus débile toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. Malgré le fait qu'à chaque instant ils préparent la bataille finale, ils ont l'esprit encore assez enfantin pour penser à ces fêtes futiles. Il paraîtrait qu'une fête comme celle-ci permet de se rapprocher, pour eux plus ils seront unis, plus ils seront forts face au Lord. C'est beau d'y croire. Personnellement, Noël n'a jamais été une grande fête de famille où tout le monde se retrouve. D'ailleurs, dans ma si belle et grande famille rien n'est prétexte à se réunir si on omet les réunions de Mangemorts. Evidement certains cousins ne sont pas Mangemorts alors toute la famille n'est pas là… C'est triste.

Il paraît que je dois faire des efforts. Pour qui et en quel honneur ? Noël ? Certainement pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des efforts pour des choses auxquelles je ne crois pas mais à la rigueur pour elle… Malheureusement je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable et puis, changer de comportement du tout au tout va paraître bizarre aux yeux des autres. Surtout si je n'ai aucune raison vraisemblable à leur donner. A la rigueur il est possible que… je ne sais pas, Noël pourrait finalement être utile dans un sens. Il va falloir que je creuse la question car il ne reste même pas dix jours et malgré leur enjolivement général, le travail est de plus en plus acharné.

En parlant de travail, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Aujourd'hui, je suis censé commencer à leur apprendre les sorts de Magie Noire que je connais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce n'est pas gagné…

**§**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'était… comment dire ? Pitoyable. Décidément on ne peut pas dire que cela soit une bonne journée. Surtout que je viens d'apprendre une autre des raisons de cette stupidité générale : des mariages sont en vue. Si je ne me trompe pas il y en a deux : un Weasley avec la Vélane qui avait participé à la coupe des 3 champions et le loup-garou qui nous a servi de professeur de DCFM en 3°année avec – à la grande honte de mes parents et ma tante s'ils l'apprennent – ma cousine Nymphadora. Apparemment ils auraient prévu de faire leur mariage en même temps et ceci courant janvier. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris mais cela m'importe peu t'en qu'ils ne me forcent pas à y aller : tout peut arriver que cela n'importe pas vraiment.

Tiens, j'y pense. Ce mariage ne pourrait-il pas être sujet à un « rapport » au « Maître » ? Au moins ils ne pourront pas dire que je ne les tiens pas au courant. Surtout depuis que j'ai susurré cette histoire « d'arme secrète », ils sont à l'affût de la moindre information. Ce qui est totalement stupide car s'ils s'avaient qu'il ne s'agit que d'un géant : ils riraient bien étant donné qu'ils ont avec eux des dizaines de géants… Mais bon si Potter croit que c'est une force : je veux bien lui laisser penser ce qu'il veut. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, c'est plutôt pour savoir s'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Ce qui est bête c'est qu'il ne saura que je l'ai « trahit » que le jour de la bataille. En l'occurrence, cela me laisserait le temps de le trahir trois fois si je le voulais. A mon avis, il devrait trouver autre chose s'il veut vraiment m'éprouver. Enfin si c'est de qu'il recherche…

** ------------------------------------------------------**

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre pour cette rentrée ! Ouè j'en profite d'avoir pas trop de boulot pour le moment pour poster, parce qu'après je peux pas trop promettre... Je vais tout de même essayait de poster le prochain chap', qui est bientot fini d'ailleurs, pour le 1er Octobre (date anniversaire: 1 an de la fic :D) mais bon rien de promis. J'espère que ca vous a plus est désolé de vous mettre de chap' cours d'affiler... promis je vais essayer de faire mieux pour les autres !  
Byz.**

**Orangemma.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Ninia Black :** _Mdr. Et bien comme tu le souhaitais voila la suite. EN espérant ne pas t'avoir décu. Drago méchant ? Nan c'est pas possible... c'est un agneau xD lol. Allez byz en espérant te revoir au coin review ;)_

**Elisha : **_Tout d'abord oui c'est vrai... le chapitre précédent est un peu court et celui la aussi d'ailleurs mais il se passe pas tous les jours des choses extraodinaires... pour l'instant la vie est assez "calme" mais bon déjà le mariage va permettre de rebondir un peu... puis il y a peut etre un peu "d'action" qui va venir... pour la romance c'est pas tout de suite mais pourquoi pas un rapprochement pour commencer ?! Allez chut je me tais je vais pas tout dire :) Sinon encore merci pour ta review et à bientot. Byz._

****

**_Et voila, réponses à mes 2 reviews faites -merci d'etre la les filles-  
Je vais devoir vous faire du chantage pour que vous osiez poster ? Mdr non tout de meme !  
Bref, Mr. "Go" vous attend ! Byz à tout le monde et rdv aux reviews :)_****  
**


	13. Lundi 18 Décembre

**Note importante:****Le dernier tome d'Hp est sorti donc nous allons savoir la fin de la saga. Pour cette raison je tiens à signaler que je ne le lis pas le livre en anglais et ne connait donc de l'histoire que ce qui est marqué sur certains forums. A cette occasion j'ai pu me rendre compte que certaines idées que j'avais pour ma fic ont été utilisées par l'auteur... Pour cette raison je tiens à préciser ce que j'avais inventé ou non avant la découverte de ces spoilers. Pour ce chapitre, rien de nouveau...  
Merci de votre compréhension et dorénavent je ferai cette note à chaque chap' avec la comparaison avec le récit de l'auteur. Encore merci. Orangemma.**

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue.

**Lundi 18 Décembre**

Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. En fait je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas.

Je vais être plus précis : je viens d'avoir un entretien privé avec le survivant, même si je devrais plutôt appeler ça un moment de confidences mais bon. Bref, revenons à l'essentiel. Lors de cette « réunion » j'ai eu le droit à une certaine mise au point par la balafré : il m'a avoué qu'il était présent lors du meurtre de Dumbledore. Il m'a donc dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en moi – sympathique – mais qu'ayant assisté à cette scène, il pense que je peux avoir un bon fond et que si on me donnait une chance je pourrais « changer de camps ». Quelle naïveté. Si seulement je faisais réellement parti d'un camp on pourrait admettre l'idée que je puisse changer mais ce n'est pas le cas. La seule personne en qui je crois, c'est… elle. Comme quoi, je ne crois même pas en moi. C'est pour dire. Tout ce que je peux faire, et ce depuis tout petit, est dans l'optique de répondre à l'idéal de quelqu'un. Enfant, j'ai tout fait pour que mon cher paternel soit fier de moi et maintenant que j'ai compris que cela était impossible, je fais tout pour réalisé c'est conviction à elle. A croire que je suis pire qu'un scroutt à pétard : incapable de vivre selon mon idée…

Serais-je en train de broyer du noir ? Il faut sincèrement que j'arrête de rester avec les membres de l'ordre : leur optimiste me rend, à l'inverse, totalement pessimiste. L'esprit de contrariété ? Sûrement. Je l'ai toujours eu. En tout cas le temps n'est pas à la songerie : un peu d'action que diantre ! (Je crois sincèrement que la littérature ne me réussi pas non plus) Après tout il faut bien profité de ce temps libre pour préparer Noël…

Tiens, Granger est seule dans le parc. Il vaut mieux en profiter pour partir à la recherche d'information.

**§ **

Pourquoi ne peut-on jamais avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle ? Est-ce si dur ? C'est vrai, pour une fois que je venais sans l'intension de me moquer d'elle, de l'insulter ou encore de me montrer supérieur et bien il faut qu'elle soit désagréable au point que j'ai fini par l'être aussi. Pourtant, cela avait commencé comme je l'avais voulu : je suis allé la voir pour lui poser quelques questions, enfin lui demander son avis plutôt, et il a fallut qu'elle se méfit.

En effet, je voulais avoir son avis pour savoir quel genre de cadeau offrir à ma mère. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le but premier mais pourquoi pas. En bonne Sang de Bourbe qui me déteste, elle s'est méfié : « Tu es sérieux ? Ce ne serait pas encore une de tes blagues idiotes ou je ne sais pas… un plan pour soutirer quelques informations à envoyer à ton cher Lord ? » Je crois que le fait de lui faire remarquer qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles, bien que très joliment portées par le Mage noir, ne lui serait pas d'une très grande utilité pour battre son cher Potter, ne lui ai pas trop plus. C'est donc sans se démonter que j'aie eu le droit de me faire traiter de Mangemort, de chien-chien à Voldemort et de traire. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter gardait un tel idiot avec eux et que si elle n'avait pas une conscience elle –ce qui sous entends bien évidement que je n'en ai pas – elle n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer dès le jour où elle m'avait revu. Rassurante. C'est avec un effort surhumain que je me suis contenu pour ne pas m'abaisser à faire une chose stupide, comme par exemple la frapper, et lui est simplement cracher que je pensait qu'étant une femme, ou tout du moins en ayant la silhouette, elle aurait pus avoir un tant soit peut de goût et qu'elle aurait pu m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour une femme que j'admirais et pour laquelle j'ai du respect. Mais apparemment j'ai du me tromper.

Je suis donc reparti sans aucune idée en tête au château. Dire que j'avais réussi à me calmer, voila que je suis de nouveau d'une humeur massacrante. Peut être qu'un petit tour sur le chemin de Traverse ou à Pré au lard me fera du bien et me permettra de mettre en place mon idée. Il faut juste que j'aille prévenir Potter. Sinon je vais me faire « taper sur les doigt ». Je vais finir par croire que j'ai de nouveau 6 ans. C'est fou.

**§**

Les remontrances ne vont pas tarder mais peu importe : j'ai fait tout ce que je voulais. Bon je sais qu'il n'est pas très prudent de « désobéir » à Potter pour le moment mais je trouve stupide qu'il m'ait refusé le droit d'aller au chemin de traverse. Comme quoi je pourrais me faire suivre pas les Mangemorts et qu'ils retrouveraient leur cachette. Ce qui est totalement impossible car premièrement, ils seraient pas assez intelligents pour y penser et deuxièmement, ils savaient tous que c'est moi qui suis envoyé pour l'espionner : alors pourquoi me suivre ? Et puis je trouve cet argument idiot étant donné que j'ai moi-même rencontré granger là-bas et pourtant personne n'est revenu avec elle ! J'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas la peine d'épiloguer avec lui sur ce point alors j'ai pris l'initiative de quitter le château malgré tout. Au moins mes « préparatifs » pour Noël sont près et je n'aurais plus à m'embêter avec ça. J'espère seulement que ma mère recevra bien son présent…

Je ne l'ai pas signalé, vu que je ne l'ai su qu'avant de sortir, mais malheureusement pour moi je suis bien obligé de me rendre avec tous ces… « adorables » membres aux mariages. Comme si cela m'intéressait le moins du monde… Je crois que d'ailleurs le Survivant s'en ai rendu compte et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a fait de ma venue une obligation si je veux rester parmi eux. Si seulement j'avais le choix je lui dirais bien ce que j'en pense…

** ------------------------------------------------------**

**Et ben voila, pour une fois j'arrive à Updater dans les temps ! sourire fière d'elle Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que ben il aura pas été trop cours :X Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chap' pour les vacances mais rien de sur... mais promis je vais tout faire pour. Avec les cours et tout ca va etre chaud mais superOrangemma va essayer xD. Bref pour finir : " JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LE JOURNAL D'UN SORCIER ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !" Et oui déjà un an que j'ai commencé cette fic... (Ben ouè la première date était par hasard ). ENfin bref, Ayé j'ai finis de papoter :)  
Byz.**

**Orangemma.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Ninia Black:** _Bon voila la suite... vite je sais pas mais la voila ! xD Bref, j'espère que ce chap' t'as plu. D'ailleurs tu noteras qu'on y parle un peu de Mione mais bon en meme temps je suis pas du genre a faire tomber mes perso amoureux en trois chap... donc va falloir etre patiente ! Sinon popu le coté con et pas cool de Drago... Crois tu que ca sera mon petit drago d'maour (ouè ouè je sors de suite après) s'il était pas cool avec les autres ? Bref, Grosses bises Baveuses a toi aussi - fallait pas me le faire xD- Et rdv aux reviews :)_

**mionaicha :** _Et bien je suis super heureuse que ma fic de donne de nouveau envie d'écrire ! En espérant te revoir bientot :)_

**Elisha : **_Ah Elisha ! COmme toujours tes reviews me font extremement plaisir :) -pas que les autres non hein... mais toi tu me "suis" depuis un bout de temps alors ca fait plaisir :) . Et oui toi aussi tu as remarqué que les cours ont recommencé ? la poisse XD Bref. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours (pourquoi j'ai une sensation de déja dit ?) et puis ben non c'ets hors de question que je lache cette fic... meme si mon emploi du temps est assez remplis, je tiens absolumment a finir cette fic ! (surtout qu'une suite germe dans ma tete et un peu le bout de mes doigts ). Bref, Byz à toi au rdv au coin reviews :)_

**luna :** _Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise... J'espère que cette suite t'as également plus :) A plus._

**_Très heureuse de ces 4 reviews même si je vais finir par croire  
qu'il faut vous menacez pour que vous osiez reviewer xD  
Bref, une petite review pour ce chap & l'anniversaire de la fic ? xD  
Allez a plus tard au coin reviews :) _**


End file.
